1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses for mounting a plurality of expansion cards in an electronic device, and particularly to a mounting apparatus which can securely mount a plurality of expansion cards in an electronic device.
Relevant subject matter is disclosed in the copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/502,218, filed on Aug. 10, 2006, and entitled “AUXILIARY MOUNTING APPARATUS FOR EXPANSION CARDS”, which is assigned to the same assignee as this patent application.
2. Background of the Invention
In order to upgrade the operating capabilities of a personal computer, a plurality of expansion cards is operatively installed in the computer enclosure. Typical types of expansion cards include network cards, sound cards, graphics accelerator cards and multi-media cards, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,524 discloses a mounting mechanism for mounting a plurality of expansion cards in a computer chassis. The mounting mechanism includes a pressing element, and a screw to secure a separate cover piece of corresponding expansion card. However, the mounting mechanism only secure one ends of the expansion cards to the computer chassis. Even the expansion cards are with long dimensions, such a mounting mechanism may not stably secure the expansion cards in the computer chassis.
What is needed is to provide a mounting apparatus which can securely mount expansion cards in a computer enclosure.